Darkness Embraced
by Maj156
Summary: The end is coming for Allen and he can sense it. But will it come sooner then he thinks? And will the others find out? Read and find out. May be revised later. Please read and review. Rated T just in case. Mentions of Blood. One-shot.


**This is just a one-shot of Allen's death. It's sad but also got some humor. I may revise it later because honestly I don't like how it turned out. I didn't like how it was set up but I'm going to put it up so that other's can tell me what they think. So here you are and I hope that it's good. If its not please feel free to let me know about it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

Darkness was a sad and scary thing. It would creep up on you when you least expect it. Allen knew this too well. The war had long ended and he was living peacefully. But that didn't mean that he didn't still feel a darkness pressing against him. He had obtained a part time job, only because he was still working for the Order. Just hunting down the remaining Akuma. Only a few Exorcists survived. Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Maire, Miranda and Crowry. Luckly Johnny, Reever, and Komui still live. To which the white haired man was happy. He hadn't seen the others since the war ended, considering he was always going on his own.

Allen was getting dressed into his Exorcist coat to go and help the others hunt down a large group of Akuma. He looked in the mirror, looking at his reflection. He was still really pale with the white hair and the grey eyes and his red scar. He reached up to touch it, smiling slightly. 'I miss you Mana.' He thought to himself. He had changed a lot since the end of the war. He was about 20 years old, he had grown and was taller, probably taller then the others. He had filled out also. He had always been muscular but he had also looked thin and gangly. His hair was longer and it hung past his shoulders. He kept it in a clasp off to his right side. But if you looked closer you could see that he had dark circles under his eyes. He hadn't been sleeping much or eating as much. Looking at himself again he sighed and left to meet up with the others.

()()()()()()

Allen walked around trying to find his group. He was getting irritated. How long did it take to find a large group of people wearing long black coats? It couldn't be that hard. Finally giving up he walked to a tree and sat down leaning against it. Within minutes he was asleep. He wasn't sleeping much because he was being plauged with nightmares. Seeing people dieing besides him and blood splattered everywhere and right in the middle was him with a evil grin, his face covered in the blood of his friends and then he would start laughing and then he would wake up. No matter what he did he couldn't stop it, plus he wasn't feeling right lately. It was worriesome and he didn't know what to do.

"Where is that Moyashi? He should have been here by now!" a long haired samurai said glaring at nothing like he always did. He hadn't changed much. He still looked 19 or 20. His hair was slightly longer and he didn't keep it tied up anymore.

"I'm sure he's somewhere around here. Lets just keep looking." Said a red head. His hair had gotten longer, reaching his chin but somehow it was still unruly. He had stopped wearing a headband but still wore his eyepatch. His face had gotten slimmer and he and gotten more muscles. His once clear skin had scars that marred his face. He had one on his forehead that looked like an x, while having another one that went thru his lips, while still having one that was on his jaw that came up and went thru his left eye. But he was still good looking, even Lenalee had to agree.

The said girl was taller and her breats had filled out some more. Her hair was much longer and instead of keeping it in a pig tails she let some of it loose but the major part of it was braided. She had a few scars but they weren't as prominant. She laughed at the boys banter that had started up. Miranda and Crowry were laughing also. After the war they had gotten married and they were happy. Crowry had gotten rid of his long piece of white but other then that he hadn't changed much and Miranda didn't wear such dark makeup and her hair was longer.

After about 30 minutes of waiting Kanda finally lost it. He stood up really fast and stomped off. Everyone looked at him in shock but then they just dismiss it. 5 minutes later he comes running back.

"I found him! Come on it looks like there's something wrong!" Then he ran away. The others ran after him and when they stopped they saw a tall tree and a man sitting underneath it. He had a destressed look on his face and he was sweating like crazy. He had silver white hair that immediently identified him as Allen Walker. Lenalee went over to him and kneeled next to him and shook him.

"Allen. Wake up." She didn't get a response. She tried again but this time he groaned and turned his head away from her and started to breathe really heavy. Being as close as she was she saw a single tear roll down his cheek. She couldn't get him to wake up until a hand came out of now where and there was a thud and Allen was sent flying a few feet away. Lenalee was in shock, she turned to see who had punched Allen. It was Kanda, of course.

"What the hell Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked.

"He wouldn't wake up but nice methods so I had to do something, and look... it worked." They all looked up to see an irate Allen. He stood up and turned to glare at Kanda. The said samurai was shocked by the hostility in his eyes but he didn't show it.

"BaKanda! You bastard! Why did you hit me?"

"I was trying to wake you up Moyashi!" Allen walked up to Kanda and grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up to look Allen in the eye.

"Don't hit me again. Or I won't hold back from making your life a living hell. Am I clear?" Kanda swore that the moyashi's eyes flashed gold but he couldn't be sure.

"Maybe I don't want to?"

"Then you will suffer."

"Che. Just put me down. I can't breathe." With out a word Kanda fell for the ground and hit it with a hard thump. Allen fixed his coat and looked toward the others. Miranda shied back alittle and they all seemed scared. Then he smiled.

"Hello. It's great to see you again." Allen said. They all relaxed after that. Nobody really noticed untill now that Allen was standing next to Lavi and Kanda how tall the white haird man had gotten and how much older he looked.

"It's been so long. When was the last time we saw each other?" Lenalee asked.

"Hmm... I think when I left the Order."

"Really that long? I can't believe it... Wait why are you even in the Order?"

"Well after I killed the Earl they welcomed me back with open arms with greatly pissed me off."

"Why?"

"You're seriously asking me that Lavi?"

"Yes... Moyashi-chan."

"ALLEN!"

"That's what I said." Lavi said with a smile.

"Che. Anyway. It pissed me off because before that whole incident they were ready to just kill me off. And then when I kill the Earl they are so happy that I am alive. You would be angry too I'm sure."

"Right. You sounded so much like Yuu-chan right there. It was kind of creepy."

"Yeah Moyashi! That is my line!"

"ALLEN! GET IT FUCKING RIGHT!" The white haired man shouted.

"Why are you so uptight?" Crowry asked.

"I have a name, Allen Walker. I am getting tired of people calling me short when I'm not short anymore. I was ok with it then, but news flash. I'M TALLER THEN YOU NOW!" They all looked at the irate man with strange expressions.

"Right well you know how hard it is to stop calling you that?" Lavi asked.

"No I don't because I don't have stupid nicknames for anyone. I call them by their names and that's it. I don't get it why you have to give _everyone _nicknames."

"You have one for Yuu-chan."

"No that's different."

"How so?"

"I still say his name. BaKanda. See his name is still in there."

"Oh Ok I see where your going with that."

"Your the one who started it."

"Yeah and you make sense Moyashi-chan."

"ALLEN!" After this shout the white haired man burst out into a coughing fit that rack his whole body. It hurt and he couldn't get a decent breathe. He felt like he was suffocating. Everyone was trying to get him to stop but to no avail. He coughed somemore and much to his chargin he saw blood on his hand. 'This isn't good.' he thought as more coughs racked his body. Finally he got it under control and he stood up unsteadly. Lenalee went to help him but he put his hand to stop her.

"It's fine. I'm fine. Just getting over a cold so that's what that was. Don't worry." He said with a smile. Lenalee knew that he was trying to cover something up but she brushed it off and back off letting him steady himself.

"I'm alright so lets get this done." Allen said and started walking toward the train station.

()()())()()()

They all sat on the train talking, excluding Allen. He was staring outside the window lost to his thoughts. His eyes were glazed over and everything. It was really worring Lavi and Lenalee but they didn't show it. Allen was thinking about how weak he was starting to feel and how much he wasn't eating. Plus his coughing episode. That was the first time that had happened and he was surprised. He sat in that state for several hours until they reached the train station. They weren't at the train station before he stood up suddenly and walked out of the compartment.

"Allen where are you going?" Lenalee asked. He didn't answer and kept walking. By the time he reached the door the train had stopped and the doors had opened. He walked out and kept walking. After awhile he stopped in the town square and looked around. The others finally caught up to him breathing heavy. Lavi walked up to him and looked at his face. Allen was staring off into space but what shocked Lavi was the golden iris that had taken over the silver ones.

"Allen wants going on?"

"There is Akuma. This way." He answered walking again. It was amazing to see how graceful he walked. But Lavi was thinking about the Golden eyes. 'Did he already turn into Noah?' Lavi was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice that the others were leaving him.

Allen kept walking letting his Noah inctincts lead him to the Akuma. After walking for several minutes he happened across a small field. He knew the Akuma were coming and he was ready for it. Letting his skin turn ashen grey and his eyes go golden he attacked the Akuma that were coming. Soon after the others came and joined the battle. They hadn't even notice his apperence. After the battle they questioned him about it and he said he would explain later. They got a hotel because Allen was going to explain and they were tired and wanted to rest. When they had gotten to the privacy of their room he begain explaining.

()()()()()()()

Blood. It was everywhere. And what was scaring Allen more than anything was that it was coming from his mouth. He had been coughing and vomiting up blood for the past 5 minutes and he was getting dizzy. Finally the torrent stopped and sat on the bathroom floor panting and in a cold sweat that had soaked his clothes. He knew this wasn't good. He knew what was wrong and he didn't like it. He didn't want to go but there was nothing else that could be done. He was feeling weaker and he knew it was going to be soon. This wasn't the first episode that he had. But it was indeed the first one of this magnitude.

He leaned back into the bathtub more blood pouring out. He was lucky that they others had gone to get something to eat. He had told them he would eat later and that he was going to shower. He definetly hadn't showered yet and he knew that he wouldn't anytime soon as more blood came. Loosing all this blood wasn't good for him and he didn't know what to do. He didn't even hear the front door open. So when a knock sounded on the bathroom door startling Allen.

"Hey Moyashi-chan, you done yet?" Lavi asked.

Allen didn't have enough energy to care that Lavi didn't use his name, he barely had enough energy to answer Lavi.

"No not yet. A few more minutes, okay Lavi?"

"Sure but you don't sound so good. Are you sure your okay?" Allen could feel himself going down hill.

"F-fine... Lavi." Allen felt the darkness creeping in. His body hurt from the spasms and his Innocence arm hurt. His heart felt like it was failing which in truth it probably was.

"Allen you don't sound good. Let me in."

"No... Fine... Trust me."

"Alright. But come out soon and eat."

"Mkay." Lavi left feeling like he should have gone in there and made sure he was okay but he wanted Allen to trust him. Several minutes later and Allen was still vomiting blood. He sat there and once he new that it had stopped for the time being he decided to show his face to let everyone know he was okay. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked horrible. His skin was pale and pasty looking, his eyes were bloodshot and looked droopy and the dark circles were darker. He also looked like he lost several pounds. Allen found himself not caring and opened the door and went to the main room. Everyone looked at him as he rounded the corner and their eyes widened at seeing his state. Loosing his balence Allen fell and landed on the wall for support. Lavi and Lenalee came running over.

"Allen what happened?"

"Nothing. I'm just fine." He smiled but then went into a fit of coughing again. Sliding down to the floor he landed on his hands and knee's and coughed some more. Everyone watched in horror as he started coughing up blood.

"Allen! This isn't good. We have to take you to the hospital."

"No. I'm fine. Don't need to go."

"You are not fine. We're taking you to the hospital." Lavi went to pick Allen up but the white haired man pushed him away.

"No. A hospital won't help. Nothing can help."

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't induced from normal means."

"The Noah inside of you is doing this?"

"No."

"Then what?" Kanda yelled.

"Innocence." And with that Allen passed out.

()()()()()()

"Brother what's going on?" Lenalee yelled at her brother. Komui sighed. He had no choice but to tell them. He didn't want to tell them that their friend was dieing and it was the Innocence's fault.

"Komui, tell us what's happening." Lavi said glaring at the Chinese man.

"Have you guys ever wondered why Parasitic Innocence Users never seem to live very long?" This caught everyone off guard.

"No, I just thought they died in battle." Lavi answered.

"No that's not what happens. All of you know what a Parasitic Type Innocence is. It's inbued inside the users body. But what many don't understand is that the Innocence lives off of the user. That is why Parasitic User's eat so much. They have to compensate for the Innocence also. The Innocence feeds off of the users energy, hence the large appetie. But what many don't know is that Parasitic Innocence take the Users life force also. That's why they don't live long. The Innocence slowly kills the user. That is why I was so afraid that Lenalee's Innocence would evolve to a Parasitic. I knew that she would die if that happened."

"You're telling us that Allen's Innocence is killing him?" Crowry asked.

"Yes. But you're different Crowry. You will live much longer then Allen."

"Why?"

"Your Innocence replaced your teeth when you were about this age. You will die eventually too if we don't get the Innocence out but Allen has had this since birth. It's been eating away at him since the moment he took his first breathe. It's a miracle that he survived this long. Though his life has been deterioting fast for the past 2 years."

"And you didn't tell us? Or do anything?" Lavi shouted.

"What could I have done! Nothing! Even extracting the Innocence wouldn't have helped. With the Innocence in there as long as it had been he still would have died! I could have done nothing! I didn't tell you because Allen asked me not too. He didn't want to worry you. But it has come down to you guys have too know." Komui looked stressed and sad. His eyes were misty, he wanted to cry but he had to be strong for the younger ones.

"So what do we do?" Lenalee asked, tears starting to stream down her face. Komui sighed.

"Make his last moment's happy and as enjoyable as possible. He doesn't have long left."

"How long?" Lavi asked. Komui didn't answer for the longest time. "HOW LONG?" Lavi shouted the question.

"At the rate his health is going I'd say... 10 hours if not less."

"No..." Lenalee breathed. They had that short of time? She didn't want to believe it.

"Are you serious Komui?" Miranda asked.

"Yes. If I could have seen him sooner I could have prolonged it alittle longer, but I have a feeling that Allen didn't want to prolong it. You can go see him if you wish." Komui said walking away letting the others think about what he had said. 10 hours was it. How harsh fate was.

()()()()()()()()()

They all stood around Allen and he was just staring at the ceiling not looking at them. He looked even worse. His eyes looked sunken into his skull and the dark rings were midnight black, a sign that he was dieing.

"Allen, please. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want to worry you. I'm sorry. But there was nothing to be done. I'm dieing and I've known this for the longest time. I was just hoping to live my life as happy as I could before it ended. It hurt keeping it from you."

"Stupid Moyashi!"

"Allen you have 10 hours left! What are we going to do when you're gone?"

"Live. Live as you would without me."

"But life wouldn't be the same."

"I'm sure you'll all be alright. Don't mourn to long."

"But.."

"Don't. Lets get off this depressing topic. I'm tired of it. You know my wishes. Please respect them."

"Ok." For several hours they all just sat and talked like it was no big deal. Like they had just come back from a mission and some had gotten hurt and that was it. Allen didn't let on that he was hurting on the inside. That his arm had stopped working a long time ago and his eye sight had failed him. He could only hear where their voices were coming from, only hear that they were laughing. He knew this was his last chance to get his last words in before he went. The end was nearing and he had to tell someone. He grabbed the closest hand, that being Lavi.

"Who am I touching?"

"It's me Allen, can't you see me?" Allen ignored the question. The others were chatting not paying attention.

"Tell Everyone that I love them and I will miss them, don't mourn too long. Tell Komui thank you for everything he's done for me. Tell my Master that he's a Jackass but thank you for training me. If you see Tyki, thank him for the card games. Road, I love you and I'm sorry for leaving first. And Lavi, Thank you for being my friend and I wish that I could have gotten to know you better."

"I will. You're not leaving so soon are you?"

"Not yet. Just had to let someone know. Thank you Lavi."

"Pleasure knowing you pal." Lavi joined the conversation again and Allen laid back and listened to their happy chatter. He closed his eyes and saw images running thru his mind. His sad, pathetic life before he meet Mana and all that happened afterward. He felt a darkness closeing in on his mind and he let it. 'Good bye everyone.' Felling the darkness take him he felt cold and that was the last thing Allen Walker every felt before he passed into the dark.

* * *

**So there you have it. I hope that it was alright. If it wasn't well I'm really sorry that it sucked. I will try to revise it if people don't like it. Thank you for reading and do tell me your thoughts. **


End file.
